Crossing Fate
by supersolidsnake
Summary: Three scenarios: the six protagonists divide into twos to tackle the challenges ahead, from fighting Adam Taurus to uncovering the secrets of the Malachite sisters and their connection to Castle Oblivion...
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Fate

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

Rooster Teeth Ark System Works

Chapter 1

Grimm or Not?

Tribute to Monty Oum

[Forever Fall / Forrest]

The beastly Merkava hungers and thirsts for blood. Sniffing the air, he senses a camp of tender morsels and flies into the night sky in the direction of the smells. The camp is a White Fang hideout in the old shipyard for Merlot Industries. The White Fang members hear a loud roar when Merkava dive-bombs in and bites off a Fanger's head. The Fangers begin to open fire on what they perceive as a Grimm attacking.

June the Fanger: "Fire arms have no effect…aaakkkggghh!

Steve the Fanger Chieftain: "Let's see how that armor holds up to my axe...gggrrraaaaahhh!

The Chieftain makes four or five open wounds on Merkava, before his arm is bitten off and he bleeds out.

The last remaining Fangers attack the wounded beast out of fear, thinking it is weakened. With this being their only chance to kill it, they can't escape from crossing fate, so they rush into battle. But Merkava is not weakened, and he is pissed off! When the Fangers are close enough, he unleashes a massive distortion finish, whipping his arms around and shredding the last of them.

Merkava begins to eat his fill of flesh and blood. Just as he begins to eat the last body, Blake Belladonna arrives on the scene from out of the shadows!...(She got there by freighter.)...Seeing the horrific scene and Merkava eating bodies, Blake rushes into battle. But the beast runs away, to the young cat fauna surprise! She had never before seen a Grimm flee. Bewildered, she pursues the monster.

Merkava: "Stay away!"

Blake: "Did you just speak? … Wait, please!"

Merkava stops and turns around...

Blake: "It's OK, I'm not going to hurt you. Just do as I do and breath."

Some breathing later...

Blake: "So your name is Merkava."

He nods...

Blake: "And you're not a Grimm, but something called a Void? Ya know, the Void is the place where the Grimm come from. But I don't believe you brought the Grimm to Remnant, did you?"

Merkava: "I did not bring these Grimm upon your world, since I myself am not of this world."

Blake: "As I suspected, you're an extra-dimensional, like Sans and Riku... Hey, I need to ask you a favor."

Merkava: "Ask me anything. As thanks for reasoning with me, I shall do as you say."

Blake: "Then help me arrest Adam Taurus. But do not kill anyone and I will make sure you come to no harm. Deal?"

Merkava agrees, and they discuss their plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing Fate

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

Rooster Teeth Ark System Works

Chapter 2

Getting to Know You : Crippling the White Fang

Tribute to Monty Oum

[Forever Fall / Forrest]

On the way to a former Branwen Base camp converted to a White Fang hide out, Merkava and Blake are talking to each other.

Blake: "So, who were you before the beast? Who is the real Merkava?"

Merkava: "I... I used to be a sorceress and a kind woman. But now I am an animal, an out of control monster!"

Blake: "You seem to be in control right now. You're not a monster; I know monsters. So you used to be a woman?"

Merkava: "Yes. And you... I can sense darkness emanating from you. How did this happen?"

Blake: "I was possessed by a demon. Her name was Chara Dreemurr. But be a friend dispelled the demon and killed her."

Merkava: "No, they didn't. They only RESET her soul! You must communicate with this Chara and teach her what is right and wrong."

After their talk, they found their target…

Blake: "This is the White Fang's main base of operations in Vale. You will cause a distraction by attacking in a full frontal assault. I will sneak in the back and set the charges to blow up the base... And remember our deal!"

Merkava: "I understand the deal. You can trust me; I will not kill."

The wheel of fate is turning: Phase 1. Merkava breaks through the front gate and lets out a menacing roar. The Fangers grab their guns and fire upon Merkava. The dust infused bullets bounce off the armor skin of Merkava. She extends her arms into tentacle whips, yanking the guns out of the hands of the Fangers. She smacks two Fangers in the face, KOing them instantly. Then, she grabs two other Fangers and slams them into the ground, thus subduing them. Merkava then approaches Siren, the Fanger's Baserker, and knocks the berserker out with a distortion finish.

Can't escape from crossing fate: Phase 2. While Merkava was causing a distraction, Blake snuck in and disabled the lights. While most Faunus posses night vision, their masks impair their line of sight. High Leader Adam Taurus shouts. "Get the lights on! We have intruders!" His voice sent chills down Blake's spine, but she had a job to do, a duty to protect the ones she loved. After the High Leader crept away, Blake stealthily navigated the darkened base "slow to a crawl". She KOed the guards, planted C4 on the support structures and bolted out. The Belladonna girl calls Merkava and they chase down Adam, while the base detonates behind them.

Stay tuned for the dramatic conclusion of the First Fate!

* Hey, Everyone! It's the author, or narrator, or whatever you want to call me. Just wanted to inform all readers who were confused by the "slow to a crawl" moment in the story. That is a reference to KHTLL13's lyrical version of the Undertale song, "Battle Against A True Hero". I like the song and wanted to reference it. Hope that clears things up!


	3. Chapter 3

Crossing Fate

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

Rooster Teeth Ark System Works

Chapter 3

High Leader of Spite ; Shadows of Justice

Tribute to Monty Oum

With the White Fang fortress demolished, the remaining White Fang members flea as the structure crumbles around them. Meanwhile, Blake and Merkava are in hot pursuit of Adam.

While Adam tries to escape into the forest, Blake and Merkava are flying above, tracking him by his cowardly odor. They spot a clearing to land nearby, but out of Adam's sight. Even if Adam cannot see the two, he can smell their impending ambush. He approaches the clearing cautiously and sees Blake standing there menacingly, trying to put on a brave face through her fear. The man she once loved has turned into a monstrous terrorist and she must put an end to his reign.

Adam rushes out of the clearing, drawing his sword to strike. But Adam is no fool: he knows Blake's tricks and he shoots his sword at the shadow clone Blake, causing the clone to vanish. Before Adam can retrieve his sword, Merkava rushes into the smoke of the shadow clone and pins Adam to a tree. Merkava licks Adam's face hungrily, ready to bite off his head.

Blake (coming out of the shadows): "Stand down, Merkava! Killing him would be too easy. Besides, I doubt his flesh would be any good. He deserves to rot in prison for life."

Merkava: "I was only going to scare him; I didn't plan on killing him. That would break our arrangement."

Adam: "Blake, you're making deals with Grimm now? I thought I was the monster. At least those were your words. I guess that's all it was...words."

Blake (picking up Adam's sword): "You see this sword, Adam? The sword you took after you became the high leader of the White Fang? This sword belongs to a leader. Leaders embody strength, courage and harmony among both races. This sword belonged to my father, who was a better leader then you ever were! I'm going to give it to a real leader. Or maybe I will destroy it so the White Fang can no longer rally behind it. So I will leave you with these final words..." (She begins tying him up in vines.)

Blake: "This is what I'm going to tell the world about you, Adam. You went to Atlasian Prison for treason against your own kingdom, terrorist actions against other kingdoms, and murder of several people, both human and fauna. You are no leader, Adam, you never were. You're just a thug who made people feel small, because that was your only strength. Now, you're going to prison for life. And that's how you'll be remembered. Not as a martyr who died for his cause or a leader who rallied Fauna against Human, but just as another inmate. Goodbye forever, Adam."

Blake uses here scroll to call the Atlas military and tell them where to pick up Adam. They get the coordinates and dispatch a team to retrieve the prisoner. Just before the team arrives, Blake and Merkava disappear into the woods.

Merkava: "Back when you were confronting the White Fang leader, I could smell the fear within you. You said those things to him at the end, but you yourself are scared of him, are you not?"

Blake: "I was. He was the first man I ever loved. But I had people who cared about me and I cared about them. I had to stop him from taking more lives, more innocents."

Merkava: "And on our way to the base, I smelled something I didn't think you would produce...when you were looking into my eyes. You were producing pheromones. You...find this beast attractive?"

Blake: "I've learned never to judge a book by it's cover. You're actions spoke for themselves. That's what made me attracted to you. I'd like to see where this goes...if that's all right with you."

Merkava: "I would like that. But what if I were to return to my human form? Would you still want to be with me?"

Blake: "Whether you are Merkava the beast or Merkava the sorceress, I will always be attracted to you. But right now, we have to test the waters to see if we're actually in love. We should get to know each other more. How about an actual date?"

With the two agreeing on a date, they fly back to the tanker that took Blake to the docks. As they set sail to Marlot Island and Rwby Base Alpha, they talk and get to know each other better. Merkava teaches Blake to communicate with the spirit within her...

And with that, Fate 1 ends.

To be continued...


End file.
